


Happy Halloween!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is not too keen on the idea, Don't worry, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Don't Even Know, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Magnus wanting to dress up Alec, Magnus will make Alec change his mind, Malec, Romance, i guess?, malec feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Invited to a Halloween costume party, Magnus is more than excited to go there with Alec. The younger one isn't too keen on the idea of dressing up and going to the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, it's Halloween :)  
> I love Halloween (even though we don't have it - celebrate it - in my country). So I said to myself, why not write a Halloween themed fanfiction.  
> I hope you like it :D
> 
> (Also, if someone has a better idea of the title for this fanfiction, please share your ideas, because I know that the title sucks, but I am just to tired to think of something else xD )

''Come on, darling, it is going to be fun,'' said Magnus and rolled his eyes, who was slowly running out of patience. Isabelle had invited him and Alec to go to a Halloween costume party, but Alec absolutely refused to put on his costume. It was barely a costume really; just a tail and some ears, but the younger male was still too stubborn to listen to his boyfriend and Magnus was slowly running out of patience, no matter how patient he was with Alexander usually. “You’ll make an adorable kitten, so stop sulking. Just put on these ears and-”

“Why do I have to go as a cat?” whined Alec, threw himself onto Magnus’ couch, buried his face into one of the pillows and then pressed it against his chest, rolling his eyes when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face; the Warlock wasn’t impressed one bit with his behaviour, but Alec didn’t care. There was no way that he was going to go to that party. It was just too embarrassing. Plus, why did Magnus have to be so persistent?

Magnus, on the other hand, was already wearing his costume. He decided to go as a devil, just for the irony purposes, and he was already wearing a black and red coat, topped with some red horns and a makeup to match the look. He happened to like his outfit and he knew that he looked damn good; so there was no way that Alec’s sulking and bad mood was going to ruin the night. He absolutely refused to believe so. Plus, he _was_ going to get Alec into his costume if that was going to be the last thing he’d do that night. If other ways wouldn’t be able to convince Alec, then he was going to guilt trip him into going to that damn party with him.

“Oh, you don’t have to go as that,” muttered Magnus and smiled. “You can still change your mind and go as-”

“Don’t wanna,” whined Alec and shook his head.

“So, basically,” started Magnus and sat next to Alec, placing his arms on top of his chest and he then arched an eyebrow. “You’re going to let me go to that party _alone._ All of other people will have someone with them and I’ll be alone. Well, this sounds great, just great, Alexander,” he then said and peeked over to Alec, to see if his guilt thing was working and he smirked a little, because he could see that expression on Alec’s face had changed a bit, but he felt the stab of guilt at his own heart as well. That was so out of his character, but he really wanted to have Alec’s company at that party.

When Alec heard Magnus say that, a troubled expression came upon his face and he quickly straightened himself up, pressing his lips together, thinking that Magnus was angry with him and if there was one thing that the Shadowhunter disliked, was fighting with his boyfriend. He bowed his head in apology and then shrugged. The younger male reached forward with his hand and gently gripped Magnus’ cape, pulling him close just a bit. “Don’t be angry,” whispered Alec and then looked up.

Magnus sighed, smiled and shook his head. Even if he wanted to be angry with Alec, he couldn’t be… there was no way. He gently bit into his lower lip and turned to the younger one, pressing his forehead against the other’s and gently cupped his face, Alec’s eyes slowly closing when the warmth of Magnus’ palms hugged his face. “You’re not playing fair, angel. Even if I pretend to be angry with you, I can’t do it,” said Magnus in the end and Alec slowly opened his eyes, glad to see that Magnus wasn’t really mad with him. “You know what? Let’s forget about the party,” muttered the Warlock and then looked around the room, slowly pulling away. “It was a stupid idea anyway,“ he then added, not really meaning his words, but knowing that that was probably going to make feel Alec at ease about not attending the party.

Alec felt another stab of guilt at his heart, knowing that Magnus was lying to him now. Parties were important to Magnus, he knew that much, and usually when Magnus would invite him to go along, he would decline the offer. It would always end like this; the Warlock saying that the party wasn’t really all that important to him and Alec nervously chewed on his lower lip, quickly changing his mind about the party. Plus, maybe it would be fun for once, to let go of the self-control and just have fun. Even though the idea of him going as a cat was absolutely ridiculous to him, though Magnus seemed to love the idea.

“That’s a lie,” said Alec. “You were looking forward to the party for the entire week and it’s really unfair if you wouldn’t go. I know how much it means to you,” muttered Alec, his face heating up just a little bit as he slowly looked up at Magnus’ cat-eyes, which were looking at him softly and Alec chuckled. “Let’s go to the party. I mean, what’s the harm… right?” he then stammered and looked at Magnus once again, the bright smile appearing on the older’s face melting his heart.

“You mean it?” asked Magnus and his mood brightened when he saw that Alec nodded and then leaned forward, kissing him softly and when they parted, the smile remained on Magnus’ face. He knew that the other didn’t like the idea of dressing up and going to a party, but Alexander clearly cared about him enough to swallow his pride and do it for him. That meant the world to Magnus, making his heart jump just a little bit when he noticed the blush forming on Alec’s face. “Thank you, you’re the best, darling,” he then added and got onto his legs, rubbing his palms together.

“When does the party start?” asked Alec.

“In about an hour or so,” said Magnus happily and then nodded to himself. “I think it’s about time that you get ready as well,” he said and watched how Alec slowly got up onto his legs and looked himself in the mirror.

Alec was currently wearing black sweater and black skinny jeans, Magnus knowing that it would probably too much of him to ask for Alexander to change into something else. His heart warmed up when he saw Alec putting on the black cat ears and clipping the tail onto his jeans. The warlock always compared his boyfriend to a cat, because Alec was very much like a cat. He would hiss and growl to most of people, but he would be nice to him, Magnus chuckling when he saw the blush deepening on Alec’s cheeks. The younger male was beyond embarrassed at that point, and he kind of felt stupid in that kind of an outfit, but it kind of made it easier to see that Magnus was already dressed. Except for him, Magnus looked absolutely gorgeous and flawless; just like he always did. He pressed his lips together when he took another look of himself at the mirror and he sighed, his mood brightening just a bit when he saw Magnus coming closer to him.

“You are adorable, angel,” whispered Magnus and couldn’t help himself but to kiss Alexander. “Can I put some make up on you as well?” he then asked, wondering what kind of reaction the Shadowhunter was going to have. He knew that the other hated wearing makeup, so he was genuinely surprised when he heard Alec’s reply.

“Sure,” said Alec, who already gave up, allowing Magnus to do as he pleased. Besides, it was worth it after seeing that smile on Magnus’ face.

“Perfect,” said Magnus with a grin and dragged Alec to his bedroom, where he had his makeup and sat the other down onto his bed. He then quickly collected all of the makeup that he decided that he’d need and then went closer to Alec once again, kneeling down, so that he would have better access. He watched how Alec was carefully observing him and he just had to chuckle, leaning in to kiss the tip of Alec’s nose, the other one chuckling as well. “Close your eyes, angel,” then said and smiled when he watched how Alec’s eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Magnus then placed his eyeliner pencil, liquid eyeliner and the eyeshadow onto the bed, holding the brush into his hand and then opened the eyeshadow pan, deciding on the black and silver one. As he dipped the clean brush into the black eyeshadow and slowly brought it close to Alec’s face, brushing some of it onto the Shadowhunter’s eyelid, Alec chuckled and scrunched his nose, Magnus smiling at the cute reaction. He then gently held Alec’s chin and lifted his face a bit up. “You’ll have to stay still, Alec,” he said, but the smile remained.

“That tickles,” said Alec, but didn’t move as Magnus continued on doing his makeup, having to admit it to himself that it was kind of relaxing having Magnus do his makeup.

Magnus did a quick and simple smoky eye, lining Alec’s lash line with the liquid eyeliner as well, but decided to keep things simple and not go overboard with the intensity of the makeup. When Alec slowly opened his eyes, Magnus’ eyes widened as well, taking a few moments to take in all of Alec; he looked absolutely gorgeous with the makeup; it was such a pity that he didn’t want to wear it. Alec frowned when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face and frowned; did he look bad?

“Is it bad?” asked Alec quietly.

“It really suits you,” said Magnus and gently bit into his lower lip, slowly taking the eyeliner pencil into his hand, so that he could draw whiskers and nose. Alec chuckled again when he felt Magnus drawing onto his nose and his facial expression softened up when he saw the determinate look on Magnus’ face.

Magnus drew a black heart shape on the tip of Alec’s nose, which was the cat nose. He then drew four lines on each of Alec’s cheeks, which were supposed to be the cat’s whiskers and smiled when he was finally done, allowing Alec to walk over to the mirror to look himself in it. Alec smiled when he saw himself; he looked nothing like himself and that kind of made everything so interesting. Plus, Magnus did a really good job, there was no point in denying that.

“You look amazing, darling,” said Magnus and then snapped with his fingers, a black collar suddenly appearing in his hands, the frown between Alec’s eyebrows returning as he saw it. “Can I put the collar on you as well?” asked Magnus and Alec could have sworn that the other’s eyes literally lit up at the question.

“Sure, why not,” was Alec’s reply, Magnus satisfied with himself when he finally put the collar around Alec’s neck. Magnus then made a few steps back, admiring his ‘creation’ and he felt quite proud with himself. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Alec and it was really a pity that they were in a hurry to get to that party. There were much more interesting things that he wanted to do to Alec than to go to that-

“Shouldn’t we go to that party?” asked Alec, interrupting Magnus’ train of thoughts.

“What if,” started Magnus and walked closer to the younger one, gently touching Alec’s kitten ears and then ran his fingers down to Alec’s chin, pulling his face down and closer, giving him a long kiss, leaving Alec completely breathless when they parted. “We skip that party and do something else, much more interesting?” asked the warlock, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Alec’s eyes widened and his face flushed. “Oh, no, we’re going to the party,” stated Alec firmly. If Magnus went to such lengths to get him into that cat outfit, then they were going to go to that damn party! Magnus was disappointed a bit, but the smirk returned as soon as he heard Alec’s next words. “But after the party… you can do whatever you want with me,” said Alec, barely audible and Magnus smirked.

“Then it’s about time we get going,” said Magnus, Alec giving him a small nod as a smile crept onto his lips as well, his imagination already running wild with images of the events that were going to happen after the party.


End file.
